I Love You, But You Don't Love Me I Think
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: Sethxoc Ones shot. She loves him, but he doesn't love her... or so she thinks. A little fluffy one shot with one of my favorite characters, Seth Clearwater.


**Author's Note:** I felt like updating most of my stories with a little something. ^^ I know, I do too many stories with oc's, but I couldn't think of a good character couple to do with this idea... and I originally was going to have him not like her back, but I was in a good mood and couldn't do it! And I didn't feel like continuing the making out scene I left barely started in my actual Seth story, so I decided to post this! Hope this makes up a little for such short updates! ^^

Wow... sorry this is so short. I thought it was longer. ^^"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

**Summary:** Sethxoc Ones shot. She loves him, but he doesn't love her... or so she thinks.

* * *

**Seth Clearwater Ones Shot: Sunset**

_I Fainted. Oops._

I loved him.

It was that simple.

Yet, it was so complicated.

The complicated part being that he didn't love me back that way. And making it even more complicated was my shyness towards him.

I loved him.

It wasn't right. I shouldn't.

But I can't help it.

I've known him for years, befriended his friends, stayed his friend, and let myself get close. He treats me as an equal, makes me laugh, makes sure I'm included in the conversations when I'm too quiet to speak up in.

He cares about me, I know.

But I cared about him_ more_.

Right now we're watching the sunset on the sandy beach, his arm around my small form to keep me warm and to protect me against the harsh winds. The pink and purple skies stretched across the bright horizon, and tinted the blue waters below. Dark waves shifted in colors as it reflected the clouds and crashed against the shore. The sounds of seagulls in the distance and the waves pounding against the beach caused a still and calm atmosphere to surround us, making us both feel relaxed and unnerved by the recent troubles we'd encountered.

It was these moments, nothing but us and the setting sun shrouding the clouds in color, that reminded me why I loved him so much. The butterflies that always flutter uncontrollably in my stomach now just gently tickle my insides, setting off another wave of warmth every few seconds and set my face into another heated frenzy.

A cool breeze brushed against my exposed skin, making goosebumps arise and for my body to involuntarily shiver. A smile spread across my face as he moved his arm to rub my exposed one, instantly warming it before pulling me closer and letting his hand linger just above my elbow. I turned slightly in my spot to have my body face more his direction, so that I could get get warmer.

We looked like a couple. Close like a couple.

But we were _friends_.

"Should we head in? I don't need my best friend to catch a cold, especially since tomorrow we're going to Paul's wedding. He'd kill me if I'd gotten his girl's friend sick on his big day." Seth spoke, deciding to look away from the sky for once and look at me. A slight blush once again set itself across my cheeks, but I ignored it.

"No, not yet. It's not that cold, and I'm actually pretty warm. You're a good heater." I said, and pulled my free arm out from its position to wrap around the tall man, only able to reach three quarters across his back. I only then remembered that we were sitting on a large log, set about ten feet above from the sand itself and was definitely not unknown for giving splinters. Luckily, I had yet to feel small splinters of wood pass through my red dress and pierce through my skin.

"Is that _all_ that I am to you? An object to warm you up any time you get cold?" He asked, sounding offended even though we both knew he wasn't. I rolled my eyes sarcastically, and then reconnected my eyes to the disappearing sun hiding behind the clouds.

"Yes, Seth. You are only a heater to be used at my disposal. That's the _only_ reason I hang out with you." I said, and then let out a small giggle to let him know I was joking too. When he let out a sigh of relief after my small giggle, I laughed softly and looked up at him.

"Well, then, if that's the only reason I'm wanted here, I guess I'll be leaving." He said, and I blinked in surprise.

"... huh?" I questioned, and frowned when he started pulling away from me and let the cold air nip at my exposed arms. "No, no! Come back here! I'll freeze to death!" I said, and he paused for a second as if in thought. My expression turned to confused as he sat there, now at least two feet away and almost into a crouching position.

"Oh well." He said with a shrug, and then swung his legs up and stood to walk away. Instantly a huge gush of wind attacked me, and in sudden need of warmth I stood from my spot as well.

"You m-meanie!" I yelled at him, and jumped from my place to catch him before he left the old fallen tree. Unfortunately, since it was old and potentially rotting, some of the bark was loose and easy to come off. Not only that, but it was covered in wet moss.

"Wai- ah!" I half screamed as my footing slipped on a piece of green plantlife, of course being exactly where I had to place my foot. My left foot shifted from where I'd placed it, and my body started falling towards the sharp rock and wood infested sand ten feet below. My heart bolted to beating five times it's normal rate, and my eyes widened in alarm.

A large hand reached towards me, and I felt it grab hold of my right arm and pull me to it. I let out another yelp, and touched my feet to the bark once more as I lurched towards him. Painfully I crashed into his hard chest, but nonetheless wrapped my open arm around him to keep from falling again and shut my eyes.

Seth's arms wrapped around me as well, and a familiar warmth and scent washed over me.

"Are you okay?!" He asked, now petting my hair softly to calm me down. I breathed in a shaky breath, and quickly thought over the fast moving event. Realizing what happened, I couldn't help but feel stupid for overreacting like this. My body was shaking, my hands gripping onto him as if for dear life, and I was unable to stand on my own.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine! N-no biggie!" I managed to get out, and smiled reassuringly even though he couldn't see it.

"I'll be your heater any day, Lace." I heard him say, and nearly exploded by the bombardment of emotions being set off in my chest. The thought of him meaning what I thought he meant raced across my mind and back several times over, and I tried to see if he actually meant something I didn't think he meant or not.

Still preoccupied by what he said, I didn't have time to respond or even to pay attention correctly before he cupped my chin with his hand leaned down to kiss me. He pressed his lips on my own, and a new set of explosives set off inside me as I happily kissed back.

And then everything went black.

And I fainted in his arms.

"Um... Lacey?"


End file.
